Coração Vermelho
by Umakaduka
Summary: Grell está ignorando William ? A falta do vermelho pode fazer um coração de pedra se tornar escarlate.
1. Como assim ?

A claridade fraca de 7 horas da manhã iluminava precariamente a sala do supervisor William T. Spears. Ele abriu a porta da sala, acendeu as luzes e se dirigiu à grande mesa que possuía na sala com o rosto sério. Contornou a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira e começou a organizar a papelada do dia quando percebeu a falta de algo." Maldito Grell. Será que é impossível para esse shinigami vermelho entregar míseros relatórios dentro do prazo ?" Massageou as têmporas para tentar se acalmar, levantou e foi até a porta novamente.

– Grell Sutcliff. - gritou com sua voz grossa

Uma cabeça vermelha se levantou no meio dos outros voltou para sua cadeira.

– O que foi Wiru ? - Grell falou com uma voz fraca, só com a cabeça na porta.

– Entre, Grell.

Ele entrou na sala devagar, tocando a ponta dos indicadores como alguém que sabia que fora descoberto. Quando William levantou os olhos, foi impossível evitar a máscara de surpresa. Um Grell de paletó e gravata pretos,cabelo preso em um coque e sem qualquer acessório vermelho além do óculos estava parado em frente à mesa.

– Sim chefinho ? - Grell perguntou, forçando uma voz máscula

William demorou alguns segundos para absorver o que estava vendo.

– Onde estão os relatórios de ontem Grell ?

Grell corou e colocou as mãos para trás.

– Err...então Wiru...é que...

– Vamos Sutcliff, não tenho tempo para enrrolações.

– Desculpe Wiru, estou meio distraído esses dias. Nunca pensei que preparar um casamento fosse tão cansativo.

Grell olhou diretamente para William, que deixou o queixo cair de tão surpreso.

– Você ? Casar ? Não sabia que você namorava alguém Grell.

– Pois é Wiru. Eu finalmente percebi que não teria chance com você. Não ficaria esperando mais 100 anos não é mesmo ?

William ainda estava atordoado com a notícia completamente inesperada.

– Claro, claro. E quem é o felizardo ?

Grell olhou para William com os olhos brilhando e dando pulinhos.

– Acha mesmo que é uma pessoa de sorte Wiru ? Você só errou no gênero. Minha noiva se chama Alexia.

"Grell casar já é uma surpresa muito grande, mas com uma mulher ? Grell se casando com alguém que não tenha voz grossa e um pênis entre as pernas ? O que aconteceu com esse shinigami ?"

– U-uma mulher ? Bom, meus parabéns Sutcliff. Mas isso não tira sua responsabilidade de entregar os relatórios em dia.

– Me desculpa mais uma vez Wiru. Prometo que não falharei novamente.

– Acho bom, Sutcliff. Você tem até o fim do expediente para me entregar os de ontem e os de hoje.

–Claro chefinho. Com licença.

Grell saiu e, quando fechou a porta, um William completamente chocado afundou na cadeira.

– Como assim ele vai se casar?

Todas as cantadas, abraços e assédios do ruivo passaram pela cabeça de William. Talvez seus olhos estivessem marejados, mas poderia ser só impressão.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo preto e depois esticou o braço para abrir a última gaveta da mesa. Era lá que ele guardava seus "remédios" para quando estava nervoso, confuso ou qualquer outro estado de espírito anormal e estressante.

Pegou um cigarro da cartela e colocou uma pequena dose de Vodka num copo e bebeu em um só gole. Acendeu o cigarro e encostou a cabeça no encosto.

"Por que eu estou tão afetado com o casamento do Sutcliff ? Ele é só um funcionário, eu não deveria sentir nada além de indiferença por ele. Mas o que é isso que eu estou sentindo?"

Ele foi acordado dos seus devaneios com uma batida na porta. Apagou o cigarro e jogou o resto no lixo, guardou a vodka e o copo novamente.

– Entre.

Um visitante inesperado, a segunda coisa inesperada do dia, entrou na sala.

– Undertaker. A que devo a visita ?

Undertaker sorriu e continuou andando.

– Olá William. Sabe, eu não trabalho mais como shinigami, mas gostaria que você viesse comigo ver uma coisa.

– Claro, claro. Não negaria tal pedido.

Ambos levantaram e saíram da sala. Quando William saiu, pode ouvir Grell falando ao telefone.

– Claro amor. Já informei meu chefe do nosso casamento, fique tranquila. Te amo.

Involuntariamente, William se encolheu como se tivesse recebido um soco, mas conseguiu se recompor antes que alguém mais percebesse, principalmente Grell.

"É, ele realmente vai se casar..."

Levantou o rosto, novamente em uma máscara de seriedade, e seguiu Undertaker.


	2. Confio em Você

Undertaker e William T. Spears andavam em direção a parte obscura de Londres. O primeiro com um sorriso no rosto e o segundo com o rosto sério e a mente vazia. O choque tinha sido grande, mas ele livrou sua cabeça de qualquer pensamento que não tivesse relação com seu trabalho atual.

Chegando a um bar fétido e escuro, Undertaker parou.

– William - falou o nome do moreno bem devagar - acho que você deveria supervisionar melhor o setor. Saí pela cidade e encontrei pelo menos 5 almas vagando por não terem sido recolhidas.

William arregalou os olhos.

– Droga, isso vai demorar.

Undertaker riu e acompanhou o supervisor na caça as almas. Tal trabalho levou um tempo incrivelmente longo. Não era algo simples procurar por 5 almas espalhadas por toda a cidade de Londres para ainda lutar para recolher o rolo da sua vida.

Quando o serviço acabou, já era praticamente o horário de fim de expediente.  
William chegou finalmente ao prédio onde ficava sua sala. Estava exausto, física e mentalmente e precisava desesperadamente de uma dose de álcool. Subiu para o andar de sua sala arrastando os pés e afrouxando o nó da gravata. A essa hora o andar deveria estar vazio, ainda tinha coisas a resolver.

Chegando no andar, a única coisa visível era uma cabeça vermelha e o som de papel sendo rabiscado.

– Grell Sutcliff, o que ainda está fazendo aqui ? - perguntou Will com uma certa irritação na voz

Grell olhou para ele, de cima a baixo.

– Perdão chefe. Estou terminando os relatórios de ontem.

William balançou a cabeça, sem disposição para mais diálogos. Dirigiu-se para sua sala, deixando a porta aberta e afundando na cadeira. Grell levantou-se de sua cadeira e apareceu na porta da sala do chefe, encostando na mesma.

– Nossa Wiru, você está um ca-co.

William fuzilou o ruivo com os olhos.

– Não fique assim. Posso lhe fazer uma massagem para ajudar a relaxar.

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Grell postou-se atrás da cadeira e colocou as mãos nos ombros de William fazendo massagem. William abaixou-se um pouco para abrir a última gaveta pela segunda vez em um mesmo dia. Pegou o copo e a garrafa e colocou 2 doses.

– Não deveria beber agora Wiru. Álcool não combina com você.

William revirou os olhos e virou o copo na boca.

– Vá terminar logo os relatórios, Sutcliff. Não deveria deixar sua noiva esperando a essa hora.

Ainda massageando os ombros do chefe, Grell deu uma risadinha abafada.

– Não se preocupe chefe. Lexi já sabe que vou me atrasar por causa dos relatórios.

"Lexi. pff, agora eles estão na fase de apelidinhos carinhosos" pensou William com desdém.

Um silêncio constrangedor começou na sala. Os únicos ruídos eram produzidos pelos hábeis dedos do shinigami ruivo fazendo massagem nos ombros tensos do supervisor. Grell foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

– Como você gostaria que fosse seu casamento,Wiru ?

–Que história é essa Sutcliff ? Não tenho tempo para pensar nisso, mas provavelmente seria algo mais tradicional.

– É... estilo tradicional combina bem com você Wiru. Ah, quero lhe perguntar uma coisa.

A respiração de William parou por um momento e seu coração deu uma pequena acelerada.

– O que é ? - a voz saiu mais fraca que o esperado

– Gostaria que você fosse meu padrinho de casamento. Aceita ?

Nesse momento Grell terminou a massagem e o coração de William pareceu pesar uma tonelada. Formou-se um nó em sua garganta e, por não conseguir falar, a única coisa que fez foi afirmar com a cabeça.

– Obrigada chefe. Será mais especial com sua presença.

Grell voltou para seus relatórios, com um sorriso na boca assim que saiu do campo de visão do moreno. William ainda ficou na sala fumando um cigarro e já desistiu de se embebedar. Seu coração pesava e , mesmo que se recusasse a ceder, sua vontade era de chorar. "Que droga, eu não deveria estar sentindo nada disso por causa do maldito casamento desse shinigami idiota".

– É melhor ir embora. Vai ser mais digno ficar bêbado em casa. - pensou William com pesar

Ajeitou a gravata e colocou o paletó. Guardou em seu esconderijo o cigarro e a bebida e levantou-se para ir embora, respirando fundo antes de encontrar-se com Grell.

– Já vai chefe ? Ainda nem entreguei os relatórios.

William respondeu sem olhar o ruivo.

– Confio em você Sutcliff. Não estou nem um pouco bem. Deixe os relatórios em um envelope em cima da minha mesa. - falou ele tentando aparentar frieza

Grell virou o rosto para seus relatórios e falou baixo.

– Sabe Wiru, é a primeira vez que você fala que confia em mim. Boa noite.

William levantou o rosto rapidamente e, quando viu o outro concentrado no trabalho, voltou a olhar para o chão.

– Boa noite.

Saiu ainda olhando para o chão. "Vou ocupar minha cabeça quando chegar em casa".

No caminho, quase bateu o carro duas vezes. Não prestava atenção realmente no que estava fazendo.

Chegou em casa exausto. Tirou os sapatos, a camisa, a gravata e por fim a calça. Deitou na cama de solteiro usando apenas sua cueca box preta e deixou os pensamentos jorrarem.

"Será que é mesmo a primeira vez que digo que confio nele ? Não pode ser possível... se bem que eu sempre rejeitei ele, o tratei com frieza. Droga, eu tenho que parar de pensar nele e não devo ficar afetado com seu casamento. Ele é meu funcionário, não meu namorado" William suspirou com o último pensamento. Pegou no sono com a imagem do shinigami ruivo na cabeça.


	3. Por que ?

Dois meses se passaram desde _"a mudança"_ e os dias de William se tornavam cada vez mais cinzas que o normal. Grell, que antes era mais uma dama que um cavalheiro, agora usava frequentemente paletó preto e os cabelos presos. O cigarro e a bebida se tornaram quase diários para o supervisor.

Em um dia igualmente cinzento, enquanto analisava relatórios, William ouviu 3 batidas na porta da sua sala.

– Entre - falou olhando para a papelada

A porta abriu devagar e Grell apareceu segurando um envelope branco.

– Não estou incomodando, né Wiru ? - perguntou em voz baixa

– Claro que não. O que quer ? - ele sempre tentava parecer frio na frente de Grell

O shinigami ruivo estendeu a mão, entregando um envelope branco com letras vermelhas nas mãos do chefe.

– O que é isso ?

Grell lançou um olhar espantado

– Ora Wiru, é o convite do casamento. - falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

– O-obrigada.

William mal conseguia pronunciar um agradecimento. Há dois meses percebeu o que deveria ter percebido há muito mais tempo: estava apaixonado por Grell Sutcliff e agora o perdeu para sempre. Naquele momento sua vontade era o suicídio, mas seria completamente inútil para um shinigami. Ele abaixou a cabeça e focou o olhar nas letras que formavam o nome do noivo.

– Você está bem Wiru ? - perguntou Grell em um tom um pouco preocupado

– Não...Quero dizer, estou. Muito obrigado pelo convite, Sutcliff. - respondeu sem olhar para o ruivo

Grell virou-se para sair da sala, não antes de olhar o chefe com preocupação.

"Que maravilha. Fui idiota a ponto de perdê-lo de vez. Acho que devo merecer isso, por tanto que já o ignorei."

A tarde de trabalho continuou em seu ritmo normal até o final do expediente. Grell nunca mais deixou relatórios atrasados e William focava em seu trabalho para manter a cabeça ocupada.

A escuridão de Londres não podia esquecer de anunciar aos shinigamis o fim do expediente. Todos já tinham saído do prédio quando Will terminou seu trabalho. Era sexta de noite e ele não trabalharia no sábado."Nada melhor que comemorar a sexta feira substituindo as lamentações pelo álcool". Pegou suas coisas e já estava trancando a porta quando viu que alguém ainda estava lá.

– Grell ? O que diabos você ainda faz aqui ?

– Ah, estou só ajeitando algumas coisas. Não quero deixar nada sem terminar. Vai para casa Wiru ? Posso te dar uma carona...

O coração de William acelerou.

– Não. Vou a um bar esquecer da vida. Muito obrigada. Tenha um bom final de semana.

Grell olhou-o desconfiado, mas voltou a trabalhar. Will foi para a garagem e entrou em seu carro prata reluzente.

Dirigiu meio que sem rumo e parou no primeiro bar que encontrou. Era um lugar pequeno, fétido, úmido e escuro. Estava cheio, mas pouco importava. Ele foi para um lugar vazio e isolado no fundo do estabelecimento.

Uma garçonete suja e de aparência pouco saudável chegou para atendê-lo. Tirou um papel do avental rasgado e abriu a boca, mostrando alguns dentes podres.

– O que você vai querer ? - sua voz era ainda menos saudável que sua aparência

– Quero 2 doses da bebida mais forte que tiver.

Ela olhou surpresa para o rapaz de aparência séria, mas saiu e voltou com um copo preenchido até a metade.

William virou o copo na boca de uma vez só, sentindo a garganta queimar e a cabeça girar, mas ainda ficou satisfeito: isso quer dizer que é forte o suficiente para cumprir seu propósito.

Ele devia estar na 10ª ou 11ª dose quando, já rindo de qualquer coisa e sem o menor sinal de equilíbrio, viu alguém se aproximar.

– Tsc tsc. Basta te deixar só por algumas horas e você já fica nesse estado.

Grell pegou William pela cintura, colocou o braço dele em seu ombro e foi guiando-o para o carro. O moreno mal conseguia andar, então foi guiado como um fantoche ou boneca de pano.

O ruivo colocou Will no lugar do passageiro, afivelou o cinto e tomou o volante. Ao invés de ir para a casa do moreno, foi para sua própria.

– Para onde estamos ir ? - falou William sem muita coerência

–Shiu Wiru, encoste a cabeça e feche os olhos.

O estado de embriaguez era tão grave que ele obedeceu.

Em alguns minutos, eles chegaram ao apartamento do ruivo, que levou William meio carregado, meio arrastado. Chegando lá, deitou-o na sua cama, tirou a gravata e abriu a camisa, deixando o moreno com o peito nu.

– Por que Wiru ? - Grell falou baixo

Passou a mão delicadamente pelo peitoral do outro, soltou o cabelo e levantou para fazer um café. Voltou depois de alguns minutos com uma xícara grande na mão. Deu tapas de leve na bochecha de Wiliam para acordá-lo.

– Wiru, Wiru. Acorda.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar, estreitando-os por causa da dor de cabeça provocada pelo excesso de bebida. Levantou o óculos e sentou-se na cama, onde Grell também estava sentado.

– Fiz um café para ajudar com a ressaca. Beba.

Esticou a mão e entregou a xícara. William pegou e bebeu em silêncio até a última gota. Quando estava mais sóbrio, olhou em volta.

– Onde estou ? - perguntou, perdido

– Na minha casa. Pelo seu estado, era o lugar mais perto.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Grell já ia levantando quando William segurou seu braço. O ruivo virou-se abruptamente e percebeu que seus rostos estavam mais próximos que o esperado. Aproximaram-se ainda mais e, quando já estavam próximos o suficiente, o beijo foi inevitável.

Começou suave, e quando ambos já correspondiam, tornou-se intenso. William passou a mão pela nuca do ruivo, puxando-o para mais perto. Grell segurou o moreno pelos ombros e deitou-o na cama, ainda correspondendo ao beijo.

O momento estava ficando cada vez mais intenso quando Grell soltou-se e levantou de repente, voltando a sentar na cama.

– Wiru, desculpa por isso - falou ele com a voz fraca

– Grell, eu...


	4. Acerto

– Shiu Wiru. Não precisa falar nada.

Grell se levantou e começou a se afastar.

– Grell Sutcliff, venha aqui - Wiliam gritou, mas ainda sem ser rude.

O ruivo o olhou,surpreso.

–Me desculpa por todas as vezes que eu te ignorei, que te afastei. Não me importa que você vá se casar, eu amo você e o quero comigo.

Grell não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Voltou a sentar na cama, ao lado do moreno.

–O que você disse Wiru ?

– Eu disse que eu te amo e te quero comigo, para sempre.

– Você ainda deve estar bêbado. - falou Grell enxugando as lágrimas

– Errado. Nunca estive tão sóbrio e lúcido quanto agora.

Falando isso, passou uma mão pela nuca de Grell, aproximando seus rostos e o beijando, e a outra mão pela sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto. Não houve resistência. O beijo foi mais intenso que qualquer outro. William, que já estava com a camisa aberta, tirou a roupa do ruivo sem interromper o beijo. Grell terminou de tirar a roupa que William ainda usava e se amaram por toda a noite.

A claridade da manhã passou pela janela do quarto, acordando o casal que dormia abraçado na cama. William abriu os olhos devagar e notou que, para sua felicidade, o ruivo estava aninhado em seu peito nu. Acariciou o cabelo vermelho e beijou a cabeça de Grell, que também acordou. Ele levantou o rosto e beijou William enquanto acariciava seu peitoral.

– Você está mesmo aqui. Pensei que fosse um sonho.

William riu.

– Você não tem tanta criatividade assim, apesar de eu ter experimentado um pouco dela noite passada.

– Se quiser, podemos experimentar o resto mais tarde.

Os dois riram e beijaram-se novamente. William então ficou sério.

– Não gosto nem de pensar, mas você terá que falar com sua noiva.

O ruivo fez uma careta e juntou os indicadores com cara de culpado.

– O que foi, Grell ?

O ruivo corou.

– Sabe Wiru, não tem uma noiva.

O moreno o olhou surpreso.

–Explique-se, Sutcliff.

Grell passou os braços pela cintura do outro, como que para impedir o moreno de sair.

–Bom...você nunca meu deu bola Wiru e eu sempre te amei de verdade. Eu já estava perdendo as esperanças de você admitir que me amava, aí eu tive a ideia, minha última tentativa. Eu diria que ia me casar com uma mulher ( argh!) e mudaria meu estilo, daí você sentiria minha falta, perceberia que me amava e faria exatamente o que fez ontem.

William estava paralisado.

–Não está com raiva, está Wiru ? - perguntou com o olhar pidão

– Não, amor. Só surpreso. E como me encontrou ontem ?

– Eu já sabia que você bebia quando estava nervoso - coisa que não vou mais deixar você fazer. Você demorou demais para admitir tudo e eu quase desisti... mas vi como você ficou quando te entreguei o convite, aí previ alguma besteira por sua parte, então decidi que ficaria de olho em você. Quando você saiu, eu demorei um pouco pra te acompanhar, mas quando finalmente encontrei seu carro no meio do nada, você estava naquele estado.

William começou a rir.

– Qual foi a graça ? - Grell perguntou, meio irritado

– Normalmente eu deveria estar bravo com você, mas se não fosse esse seu lado diabólico e astuto, não estaríamos assim agora. Mas uma coisa, jamais faça isso comigo novamente.

Os dois riram e trocaram beijos. Grell soltou a cintura de Will.

– Grell, tem certeza que quer desistir da ideia do casamento ? Você deve ter se empenhado bastante...basta trocar os noivos.

Grell arregalou os olhos.

– É sério Wiru ? - perguntou com a voz mais alta que o normal.

– Sim, é sério. Você é meu para sempre. Gostaria de se casar comigo, Grell Sutcliff Spears ?

Os dois se beijaram novamente.

– Acho que isso é sua resposta.

Até domingo, continuaram de onde haviam parado antes de começar a conversar.

O casamento secreto aconteceu 2 meses depois, só com Undertaker como testemunha.


End file.
